Importance of The Music
by Lafinada Scott
Summary: Ou comment John Watson observa une chute puis une renaissance... Et lorsqu'il comprit qu'au final, les silences sont parfois plus éloquents que les paroles...En espérant qu'il vous plaira :)


**Importance of the Music**

**.**

**.**

C'est un petit truc que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps. Je l'ai retrouvé par hasard, dans les bas fonds de mon Ipod. Remanié et assaisonné sauce Sherlock, il n'a hélas pas reçu de relecture qualifiée :( Donc il reste surement des fautes, et je m'en excuse platement ! Si quelqu'un se propose pour corriger, c'est avec plaisir que j'accepterais :) Comme d'hab, j'utilise des points pour faire les sautes de lignes, car notre site de fanfictions préféré ne les prend pas en compte :( Au fait, j'ai mis le rated T par pure prudence, y a rien de trash ou quoi.

Bonne Lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Some songs

.

Pour moi, la musique, c'est Sherlock. Je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment intéressé avant lui, mais il me semble qu'aprésent, je suis incollable sur Beethoven et Wagner.

Pour Sherlock, la musique, c'est sa vie. Il doit jouer. Son violon, c'est son cœur. Ses notes, ce sont ses mots. Il ne sait pas parler. Enfin si, mais de ce qu'il ressent, de ce qu'il aime ou déteste...de cela, il sait s'exprimer, mais par détours, rarement de façon directe. Alors, quand il joue, je m'immobilise, interrompt ma tâche et tend l'oreille. Ainsi je sais comment est ce qu'il se sent, ce qu'il veut. Au bout d'un temps, c'est devenu tacite : une fois par jour, au minimum, il joue. Comme ça, je prends la température et lui, il est content de se voir encouragé. Je ne vivrais presque que pour ces instants où nous sommes tous les deux réunis par ce violon.

.

.

.

The fall

.

C'est arrivé un peu comme ça. Un matin d'octobre un peu banal.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que nous croulions sous les enquêtes. Sherlock était surexcité, et moi, au bord du burn out pour le maintenir en place. On dormait peu, courait toute la journée pour rentrer exténués (surtout moi) pour piquer du nez dans nos fauteuils. Nous étions donc bien moins à l'écoute de notre pauvre logeuse. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée, montait de moins en moins avec son plateau. Le moindre mouvement l'essouflait, et je m'en veut aujourd'hui encore de n'avoir rien vu. Je crois qu'elle ne disait rien pour ne pas que l'on se fasse du souci, et surtout parce qu'elle devait penser que ça allait s'arranger.

Mais voilà, elle a fait une crise cardiaque dans son lit, et c'est Sherlock qui a remarqué le matin suivant que le rez-de-chaussée était désagréablement silencieux. Je ne voulais pas m'alarmer outre mesure -il arrivait à Margaret de se lever tard- mais Sherlock a insisté. À force de cotoyer les cadavres, cet homme a développé un macabre sixième sens...Je suis descendu et c'est là que je l'ai vue.

Dans un abominable pyjama à fleurs, tranquillement mais définitivement immobile. Je crois que j'ai crié le nom de mon colocataire. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il descendu en maugréant ? Il est arrivé, débitant un flot de paroles inaudibles. C'est quand il m'a vu à genoux devant le lit qu'il s'est arrêté de marmonner. Le silence fut brusquement étouffant. Plus un mot. Dans les jours qui suivirent, je dû me rendre compte qu'aucune note ne résonnait dans l'appartement. Plus aucun son de la part de Sherlock.

Ça fait cinq mois que cela dure.

.

.

.

Closed Door

.

...

Je viens de régler les problèmes avec Molly. On enterrera Mme Hudson dans deux jours.

...

Tu viendras avec moi.

...

Tu préfère des chrysanthèmes ou de simples roses ?

...

Va pour les chrysanthèmes.

_Même le fleuriste semblait désespéré._

.

oO0O0o

.

Sherlock c'est l'huissier.

...

Reste dans ta chambre, d'accord ? Je vais m'occuper du gars.

...

Sherlock...? Je peux entrer ?

...

Bon, j'entre.

...

Voilà... Madame Hudson nous a légué l'appartement.

...

Nous avons une semaine pour nous déclarer.

...

Comme nous sommes tout deux mentionnés, c'est une décision commune.

...

Moi, je vais accepter.

...

Il va falloir que tu me parles.

...

Tu peux au moins me l'écrire.

...

*bilibip*

"Je te suis"

...

Ok, très bien. Je rappèlerais l'huissier demain.

...

Tu veux un thé ?

...

Je reviens dans une minute.

...

_Je n'ai jamais autant raté mon infusion que ce jour là._

.

oO0Oo

.

Ça fait une semaine Sherlock.

...

Lestrade m'a filé deux dossiers.

...

Les cadavres t'attendent.

...

*bilipib*

"Je vais me changer"

...

Très bien, je t'attends en bas.

...

Tu ne parleras pas aujourd'hui non plus ?

...

_J'ai ramené du sirop pour la gorge du cabinet, au cas où._

.

oO0Oo

.

...et c'est comme ça qu'il a compris que c'était le jardinier.

...

-Il refuse toujours de parler ?

Oui.

-Tu lui a proposé d'aller voir Ella ?

La seule chose qui pourrait le réveiller, c'est que l'on rescucite sa logeuse.

...

-Le triple meurtre en huis clos...

... Ne l'a pas fait sortir de son palais mental, je le crains.

...

_J'ai vidé trois verres de whisky au bar, le soir suivant._

.

oO0Oo

.

Sherlock ?

...

C'est ton frère.

...

*bilipib*

"Il ne fallait pas te donner la peine de l'appeler.

...

Dans ce cas, je vais le reconduire en bas.

_Prenez soin de lui. Ais-je failli à ma tâche ? C'est vous le médecin._

_J'en suis toujours à le torturer le cerveau sur cette phrase._

.

oO0Oo

.

Sherlock ?

...

Je t'ai acheté des cigarettes. Je les pose sur la cheminée.

...

*bilipib*

"9£ pour rien, John"

C'est avec plaisir, Sherlock.

_._

_J'ai eu un regard triste le lendemain matin, quand j'ai vu le paquet écrasé et vide sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre._

.

.

.

I'm back

.

Une heure et demie. C'est l'heure qu'il est. Je devrais retourner me coucher, je n'ai que trop peu dormi ces derniers jours. Je suis mort d'inquiétude. Cinq mois...

Mais sans tendre l'oreille j'entends quelque chose, quelque chose que j'attends depuis si longtemps que je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je jette ma couverture au loin, me lève prestement du lit et tâtonne pour trouver la porte.

Je descend l'escalier, laissant le son du salon m'innoder. Quand enfin j'arrive au bas des marches, sur lesquelles je m'assieds, le plus émouvant des spectacle s'offre à moi : Sherlock, dans son pyjama et sa robe de chambre, chantant au rythme de la musique qui s'échappe du violon. Avec ses yeux fermés, je vois la sérénité sur son visage, et du soulagement, sans aucun doute. Je regarde mon ami chanter, admirant ses mains qui virevoltent sur les cordes. Je ne fais aucun bruit, ne voulant surtout pas interrompre sa transe. La mélodie qu'il joue est si mélancolique, son visage si serein, et je suis si ému de l'entendre à nouveau jouer que plusieurs larmes coulent sur mes joues et mouillent mon nez. Bientôt, je ne peux retenir mes sanglots, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarque la présence. Je m'en veux de l'avoir interrompu, mais ma joie est telle ! Il délaisse son instrument, et s'approche de moi. Il s'assied à mes côtés et fait quelque chose d'inattendu venant de lui : il me prend dans ses bras et commence à me bercer doucement, avec presque tendresse. Son visage est si proche du mien que je sent son souffle sur ma nuque. À présent, ma vue est brouillée par les larmes, et je ne vois rien d'autre que le violon posé devant moi. Au bout de quelques instants, mes spasmes s'espacent, et il me chuchote dans le creux du cou, tout près de l'oreille:

\- Je suis de retour.

.

.

.

Strange morning

.

Quand je me réveille ce matin là, je sens que je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Non, j'émerge du canapé du salon, dont le cuir est chaud sous mon visage. La couverture polaire est descendue à mes pieds et j'ai froid. Je jette les jambes sur le parquet et me lève en titubant. Il y a du bruit dans la cuisine, c'est donc la que je me dirige, plus par instinct que par réflexion. Je passe l'encadrement et Sherlock est là, affairé sur le comptoir. Il porte toujours son pyjama et semble plus... Éveillé qu'hier. Lorsqu'il me remarque, l'ombre d'un sourire passe sur son visage et il me demande d'un ton chaleureux si j'ai bien dormi.

-Correctement, oui. Mais quand me suis-je endormi ?

\- Un peu après que... Je... Enfin tu as pleuré. Je n'avais pas la force de te monter à l'étage, alors je t'ai déposé sur le canapé.

L'image de lui me portant (plutôt traînant, étant donné mon poids) dans le salon me passe fugitivement dans l'esprit, mais je l'écarte vite, gêné. Je m'assieds sur l'une des chaises autour de la table, tripotant le bas de mon t-shirt.

\- Qu'est ce que tu manges ? Me demande-t-il.

J'hausse un sourcil surpris avant de répondre :

\- Il reste du muesli dans le placard de droite. Le lait est dans la porte du frigo. Les bols sous...

-Je sais où sont rangés les bols merci, m'interromp-t- il, semblant me reprocher de l'accuser de son ignorance concernant les produits frais de la maison.

Il me sert mon déjeuner, inversant complètement les rôles, pour un matin. Il s'affale gracieusement sur une chaise et me regarde manger, attendant que je finisse mon bol pour s'éclaircir la gorge et avancer quelques mots:

-Écoute, pour hier... Ça a été long, mais je dois admettre que... Que ça va mieux et... Merci pour ne pas t'être énnervé... Et merci de m'avoir écouté... D'une certaine manière...Merci d'avoir eu la patience de me supporter et d'attendre que je... Revienne.

Tellement de remerciements dans ces phrases, il venait sûrement de dépasser son quota mensuel.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, je ne sais plus où poser mes yeux. C'est finalement les siens que je regarde. Sous l'effet de l'émotion, ses pupilles se sont agrandies, mais je distingue parfaitement le bleu acier de ses iris. Je me perd quelques instants dans ce regard, avant de prendre la parole à mon tour :

\- Je ne peux rien dire. C'était naturel. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser sombrer. Tu es mon ami, mon colocataire, et tellement plus. Et même si tu es un parfait trou du cul des fois, (il ne bronche pas sous l'insulte), si mes propres paroles ont pu te faire quitter la voie du silence, je ne peux que m'en réjouir. Tu en vaux largement la peine.

Voilà. Je l'avais dit. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si les cinq derniers mois n'avaient pas eu lieu. Car même si Sherlock venait de me remercier, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Il retournerait dans ses affaires, oublier ce passage peu glorieux de sa vie. Je devrais enterrer mes questions et essayer vainement de d'oublier à mon tour ce deuil douloureux... C'était comme ça avec lui. Être pleinement satisfait ou cruellement déçu. Pas d'entre deux.

-Non. Toi tu en vaut la peine. Moi, pas.

Je relève les yeux vers lui, qui me fixe intensément.

Il reprend :

-Tu as raison, je me comporte comme un parfait trou du cul. En fait, je crois que c'est toi qui a le plus souffert.

Devant cette déclaration, mes yeux quittent son visage. Je crois que mon coeur a implosé sous le choc. Je me lève et, sans le regarder, je fais le tour de la table et je le prend dans mes bras. Il me rend mon étreinte, ses mains se positionnant dans mon dos et, non content d'envahir mon espace, il fourre son nez dans mon torse. Un frisson me parcourt tandis que je caresse ses cheveux. Ses mèches folles me chatouillent les mains, mais mon attention est toute porté sur son odeur : chaude, pleine, elle sentait un peu un parfum pour homme que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Nous restons là delongues minutes avant qu'il ne marmonne quelque chose comme quoi il doit se rendre à la morgue. Il se dégage et, juste avant de quitter la pièce, il m'adresse un des sourires les plus francs et chaleureux qu'il m'avait été donné de voir.

Et si vous connaissez Sherlock comme moi, vous savez que ça vaut le coup d'attendre cinq mois pour voir ça.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ayé les Amis ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :3 Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)


End file.
